IASIP: Kiss, Thrill, Marry
by Erin Nightshade
Summary: Things are changing for the gang or going to later on. Plot still in development. Rated M to be safe. Please read "It's Always Sunny In Higschool" before reading this, thank you.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from It's Always Sunny. I only own my OC. Also the warning rating on this is just to be safe because most of my readers may or may not like these kinds of stories/may be underage, etc.

**Warning:** Rated M (just to be safe): Language, Sex, Nudity, & the gang just being themselves.

**Note:** This fic takes place a good chunk of time right after** Episode 3** of **Season 8:** _"Maureen Ponderosa's Wedding Day Massacre"_. So spoilers just to warn you. & obviously things from previous seasons of the show/my "It's Always Sunny In Highschool" fic will be mentioned also. More Erin/Liam stuff too (just to warn you). Also everything will be explained in various chapters, so if your wondering what the hell is going on, trust me, everything will be explained.

**Other Ships:** Mac/Dee & Charlie/Waitress type stuff.

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was a normal typical Tuesday afternoon at Paddy's. Dee walked into the bar to find the guys playing a game of Tiddlywinks at one of the small tables. Small plastic differently colored pieces were all over the floor around the table where they were sitting. Dennis was behind the bar, not interested in what Mac, Frank and Charlie were doing. He was staring frustratingly at his phone. Dee went to the bar and sat down opposite her brother. Dennis was ignoring the all-too-happy look on his sisters face.

"You will never believe what I found in the newspaper", Dee exclaimed, not caring if he was listening or not.

"I don't give two shits Dee about whatever it is you found in the newspaper", Dennis answered, he was aggrivatingly muttering at his phone.

"Well, I'll have you know that an apartment just opened up in Erin's building", Dee nodded, lips pursed together smiling, "And it's a lot cheaper than what I pay now. I had no idea. Cheaper rent but the building she lives is way better and according to her, there are just as many single guys living there", she gestured, tapping a finger on the bar.

Dennis was too busy muttering obsceneties at his phone to really answer or respond or make a joke about whatever it was she was talking about. "God damn it why can't she leave me alone?!" He errupted a second later, making the others stare at him.

"What are you two bitches talking about?" Mac asked as though he only just realized they were talking.

"Well, I'm talking about going to Erin's apartment building and getting that spot in her building that just opened up", Dee told him, turning half way in her seat.

"Why would you want to?" Mac asked her.

"Yeah, it's not like she's going to wanna hang out with you if your like...three doors away or something", Charlie put in.

"Oh, I saw that ad. She's hoping to get laid cause Erin mentioned that there are always single guys in her building", Frank chimmed in.

"So what if I'm hoping that I move in and meet a couple of guys?!" Dee snapped, throwing up her hands.

Dennis frowned, "Can we all forget about some stupid apartment and focus on the fact that Maureen keeps leaving me texts!" He practically yelled, shaking his phone in frustration.

They all stared at him, each frowning in their own way. Like they cared at this point about this. This had been going on for weeks and they had all just ignored his muttering and shaking his phone violently. Neither of the four had even given it a thought and finally, to appease him, they decided it was high time to ask what he was even going on about that was so damned annoying to him.

"Why do you keep texting her then?" Charlie asked looking quizzical.

"I am not texting her!" Dennis breathed nearly to the point of having some sort of melt down, "I have been trying to write a lengthy text to ERIN for the past THREE HOURS and I have about eight drafts saved because Maureen keeps texting me!"

"Why are you writing Erin a lengthy text? Why don't you just call her?" Dee asked him.

Dennis sighed, "Because I have been getting her voicemail all day and I don't want to call her because calling makes me look desperate".

The guys gave up their Tiddlywinks game and all turned to stare at Dennis. Desperate? Calling her would have been the smartest thing to do! Not sending a lengthy text. What did he think he'd end up accomplishing with that? Dennis's obsession with their weird yet cool friend had gone past it's limit when they'd been in high school. It hadn't reached stalking levels like with Charlie and the waitress but it was just all the same, creepy if not concerning. In high school, it had been a mere crush and they all thought he'd get bored and get over it. However, they had been wrong. Luckily Dennis had finally given up, for the most part, during their college years. But when they had finally made Paddy's their own, the crush had revived, somehow. Yet Erin was still not interested. Even though she had some how became Dennis's ally during group arguments or whatever scheme they came up with, she still refused any attempts at his pursuance. At least they were getting along better as adults then when they'd been teenagers. Charlie went to say something when Erin walked in a second later carrying a Starbuck's Mocha-Caramel Chai latte with her keys in her hand.

"Where've you been?" Dennis immediately closed his phone and tucked it into his jean's pocket.

"Uh, it's called sleeping in", Erin smiled at him before turning to the blond, sliding into the seat next to her, "So, you'll never believe this. I talked to my landlord and I got you that spot in my building. And it's in the hallway with like three single Australian guys".

"How do you even know these guys are single?" Mac wanted to know before Dee said anything.

"Been living in that apartment building since college. Guys who live there are either gay or single", Erin shook her head.

"Do any women live there?" Mac asked curiously, making Dee frown at him.

"Yeah, floor above me but I'm not hooking you up with them", the redhead told him before turning to Dee, "So you wanna come pop by and check it out?"

"Yeah! Of course!" Dee nearly jumped up.

"Whoa! Um...could I come?" Dennis asked all-too innocently.

Erin just made a face, "Well, Dee's gonna follow me over in her car and I'm meeting Liam for lunch so", she shrugged casually before getting up from her seat and heading towards the door again, waving and smiling at the guys before going out to her car.

Dee just followed after her, leaving Dennis standing there speechless. Charlie and Mac just turned back to their game. Frank just smirked at Dennis.

"Des-per-ate", Frank muttered in a sing-song voice.

This made Dennis glare at him, muttering "Shut up", before returning to being frustrated as he pulled out his phone.

* * *

Arriving at the building, Erin showed Dee where the available apartment was. Erin's apartment building was a bit more classier looking than any other she had been to. There were sconces on the walls, the paint job made you feel sleepy and relaxed, the carpets looked cleaner. It didn't smell or anything.

"Hey, just a floor below you!" Dee laughed, looking around.

"Here the land lord gave me the key for you", Erin handed her the key, smiling, "All the bathrooms in our building have their own washer and dryer, utilities are included. Free Wifi and the only thing you have to pay for is obviously rent and electrical", she waved her arm as led the other into the apartment.

"Wow!" Dee grinned stunned walking around. The apartment was a bit bigger in comparison to her own apartment, "No! Seriously! Thank you".

Erin smiled at her friend but her phone went off and she went out into the hallway to answer it. Dee was too busy going around the place and figuring out her furniture set up to care what the other was doing. Erin only came back a few seconds later.

"Dee, I'll be back later to help or whatever. I gotta go meet Liam", She thumbed at the door.

"No, no. You go. I got this", Dee assured her, smiling.

The redhead smiled, turning to leave. Leaving the blond in her new pad. Dee decided the guys were not allowed in this apartment. They had done way too much damage to her old one and she thought this would be a nice touch to start fresh. She had once again bought a new car, because her other one had accidentally been driven into a tree no thanks to Charlie and Mac, again. So a new apartment plus having a new car and the thought she and Erin could get closer as friends, it was a nice change of pace.

_"Now to find a new boyfriend",_ Dee thought, sighing

* * *

As soon as Erin reached where she and Liam were meeting and got out of her car, she turned to see Maureen Ponderossa running up to her on the sidewalk. Erin quirked an eyebrow and turned to regard her.

"You wouldn't happen to know why Dennis isn't returning my texts would you?" Maureen asked.

Ever since Dennis had slept with Maureen, Erin didn't seem all that interested in bailing him out. He got himself out once, he could do it again. The redhead just smiled as reassuringly as possible.

"It's not you. Dennis is at the bar and you know how he gets. He's there right now actually", Erin told her.

"Aw! Thanks!" Maureen quickly hugged her and then quickly ran for the bus stop to take the next bus to Paddy's.

The redhead just shook her head and headed across the street to the cafe's outside seating. Liam turned in his seat as she walked over and sat down opposite him a second later. They both smiled at each other as she removed her sunglasses because the sun was a bit brighter than usual but luckily she was facing away from it.

"Gave Maureen Ponderossa Dennis's cellphone number", Erin shrugged, laughing, "Sent her to Paddy's to see him since I knew he wouldn't answer her calls or texts".

Liam laughed, "I'm not a bit surprised", he smiled at her.

"Yeah, well. Dennis did sleep with her, again. The first time when they got married, it was hilarious and I didn't care. Then you know, I thought maybe I would tell him and well, there you go. It's fine. We're not in high school anymore. I'm almost thirty five years old. and I can't wait around for someone like Dennis", she laughed, "That's not me. I'm done with everything. Our tenth year high school reunion was months ago for godsakes", she waved her hands.

Her companion was listening intently and smiling inwardly to himself at the same time.

* * *

Dee returned to the bar after calling the moving company and getting everything worked out for her new place. She'd be moved in by tomorrow night if things worked out perfectly. It was general chaos as she walked in. The bar, as it always was in the middle of the afternoon, was empty save for the few patrons playing pool in the back. Maureen was sitting at the bar and Dennis was faking a smile that was splitting his face in half. It was painful to watch. Dee walked over to Mac, who was pretending to be looking at the jukebox as though trying to select a song but it was just because it was awkward having Maureen there and he didn't know what to do. Mac turned as the blond approached him. Finally! Someone he could talk to!

"Where's Charlie and Frank?" Dee asked, keeping her voice low.

"Frank went to hang out and get high with Artemis and Charlie is in the bathroom cleaning", Mac indicated Maureen, "What the hell is she doing here? I've been standing over here for the past half hour".

Dee shrugged, "I don't know. I assumed you did. Your the one who always clearances these things".

Before Mac could argue with her, Dennis walked over to them a second later and half shoved his best friend and his sister towards the bathroom. Charlie glanced up as the three came into the men's room. Dennis looked ready to kill someone so everyone just kept their distance.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked.

"Maureen told me a wonderful story about how Erin gave her MY cellphone number", Dennis explained.

"What? Why would she do that?" Dee asked, frowning. Though inwardly she thought it was funny.

"She totally wouldn't do that. She likes him", Mac said to her while pointing o Dennis.

Charlie rolled his eyes, not saying anything. He had been holding his tongue since high school. Not that they would listen to him anyway if he did say it over and over again. But things had changed since then. The gang got along better or better than before. And it had seemed as though Erin and Dennis had gotten closer than before. But Charlie was the only one who wasn't blind to the fact nothing was ever going to happen between them.

"Look, just get rid of her or something. Lie! I don't care!" Dennis demanded.

Mac and Dee agreed to get rid of Maureen only to shut him up. Dennis stayed in the bathroom, fuming and paced the room. Charlie just continued his task to avoid a stressful conversation with him. He wasn't even sure why Dennis was acting like this when he had brought it upon himself. It took a few minutes for Dee and Mac to talk Maureen to go away for now but that probably wouldn't keep her away forever. Dennis finally slipped out of the bathroom when Mac gave him the all clear. While they were distracted Dee slipped back into the bathroom to talk to Charlie.

"Where is she anyway?" Charlie wanted to know.

"She's having lunch with Liam", Dee told him, crossing her arms.

"How long are we gonna have to keep this a secret?" Charlie asked, throwing his sponge down and standing up, "It's eating me up inside!"

Dee scrunched her face, "Keep what a secret?"

Charlie sighed and lowered his voice, placing one hand on his hip and gesturing with the other, "When Maureen and Liam were gonna get married it was all a plot. They both knew Erin liked Dennis and Dennis has that whole crazy thing for Erin. So they decided to help each other out and the only reason I know this is because Liam told Erin after the fact. He knew Dennis would sleep with Maureen".

Dee's mouth fell open, "Are you shitting me?" Her eyes widening.

"No I am not shitting you and do you wanna know what the crazy thing is?!" Charlie asked, his voice going to a higher pitch.

"Jesus Charlie, keep your voice down!" Dee snapped.

"The crazy thing is I don't think she even likes Dennis, you know? Erin, I mean", Charlie told her, "It was a whole thing in high school, it was just a crush and you know, she wouldn't get close to Dennis if she wasn't over him, you get what I'm sayin'?"

Dee's eyes widened and she just stared at him, "Oh shit Charlie, your right".

"Of course I'm right! I've been trying to tell you guys since Freshmen year", Charlie sighed, rather annoyed.

Dee was only half listening. She was plotting to use this new apartment to her advantage. She could spy on her friend! There was no doubt in her mind that Erin was still sleeping with Liam. Erin's love life was vanilla after all. She had only had sex with the McPoyle brothers. Dee shuttered at the image. The blond really didn't care about her brother's situation at all. It was his fault. But maybe this was a good thing. Even if she realized they were all royally screwed if Dennis found out.

* * *

Erin didn't go back to the bar just in case the gang decided to question her about what she did. Frank and Dee probably got a kick out of it but she didn't want Dennis whining at her about her giving his number to Maureen and then going on one of his obsessive rants. She'd have to go into work at some point but she decided to wait it out. Instead, after lunch, she and Liam went back to her apartment. She put her cell phone on silent, tossing it onto the couch along with her purse and coat. She then went over to the cordless phone, unplugging the little cord that was attached to the phone's cradle. Just in case. The redhead turned back to him and the two started kissing each other as hard as they could. Coaxing each other into the bedroom while clumsily bumping into the wall or into other objects and knocking over things that had been stacked on each other. It was a messy trail of sneakers, socks and clothes minutes later. Liam tugged at her lower lip, bending her over the side of the bed as they kissed. They were a tangle of arms and legs as they wrapped themselves around the other. It was like they were coming off a detox from not having each other for so long. Five days, if that. Maybe longer.

"We shouldn't wait so long", Liam laughed, positioning himself against her.

"I couldn't sit for a couple of days after last time", Erin answered, smirking.

"But you liked it", He muttered, smiling at her.

Their faces weren't but inches apart as he entered her a second later. Erin leaned up into him and kissed him. They were going at it pretty hard. It wasn't seconds later, as Erin stared over Liam's shoulder, that she saw Artemis and Frank standing in the doorway. She hadn't even realized she forgot to lock the apartment door and apparently they had been so enthralled in sex, that they hadn't heard anyone come in.

"Oh. My. God!" Artemis remarked, half laughing.

"Fuck!" Erin moaned.

Liam looked up, smiling casually. Not really caring that they had an audience. At least it wasn't anyone who was going to give them bullshit. Frank was nearly laughing at the sight of them bent over the bed. Artemis was rather amused.

"Holy shit!" Frank stated, eyes glazed over from smoking with Artemis.

"What do you want Frank? Kinda busy", Erin was able to answer, fingers digging into Liam's back as he continued thrusting.

"Artemis and I need money. We're totally baked. We got the munchies and I can't for the life of me find my wallet", Frank explained, adjusting his glasses and waving his hands.

The redhead sighed and shook her head, "Go ahead. My purse is on the couch. Just take what you need and leave", she told them hurriedly.

The two were half laughing at them and half laughing because they were coming down from being high. Erin and Liam didn't even wait for them to be gone to continue. After they finished, at least for the moment, Erin went out and locked the apartment door. She didn't even bother checking her phone and went back into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her this time. Liam was leaning back lazily against the pillows, sprawled out with one leg over the side of the bed. He just smirked as she strode across the room and crawled into his lap a second later.

* * *

Charlie came up from the basement of the bar, having spent part of the day crawling around small crawl spaces and the inside of the vents. He had found more rats and had made an entirely new map, having found more secret places to hide things. Mac and Dennis were playing a game of pool and Dee was behind the bar, flipping through a magazine. Charlie came over and sat at the bar, tired from his long day spending time by himself. He leaned over the bar, grabbing a glass and filing it from one of the many taps.

"Gross", Dee muttered, making a face, having smelled the scent coming off of him.

"Dee, if you wanna go kill rats, follow electrical wires and crawl around vents making sure this place it tip top shape, then be my guest", Charlie told her, seating himself back on his stool.

Dee made no argument but she did move herself down the bar a little to stand away from him. She didn't feel like smelling like him if she could help it. It was nearly a quarter to five and it would be at least another hour before the bar was a beacon of anyone looking to get a drink. It was like a Philly pub crawl though. Paddy's always got busier later on as it was usually the last stop for everyone. And it was always great to say the least. Erin walked into Paddy's a few minutes later. Dennis missed his turn at the pool table, looking up as she walked in, wearing a tank top, jeans and sandals. She walked behind the bar to join Dee. The girls grabbed a glass of beer while chit chatting about their day. Dennis walked over, pool cube in hand. Making the two stare at him.

"Speaking of gross", Dennis commented, "How was _lunch_ withLiam?"

Erin just looked at him, amused, "I think we all know how _lunch_ went".

"Oohh! I get it! It's a code!" Mac realized, laughing.

He was given several looks of scrunched expressions but this didn't stop Dennis from continuing to look throughly annoyed as he continued to look at the redhead. In fact he was having the hardest time being mad at her for what she did. However, he was still rather pissed despite it all.

"You gave Maureen my cellphone number", Dennis commented.

"I gave it to her to be funny", Erin told him, "Your the one who slept with her because she got a boob job".

"So what if I did? You slept with Liam!" Dennis threw at her.

Dee and Charlie both raised their eyebrows. That was his comeback?!

"I've been sleeping with him since high school", Erin pointed out, throwing up her hands, "You can't keep throwing that in my face because it doesn't bother me".

"Your a bitch, you know that?! I try and try and try and all you do is-" Dennis started to say.

The redhead put her hands down on the bar's counter and stared at him, laughing, "Are you shitting me? Your a complete sociopath asshole with a system to get women. I've known you since high school Dennis. And I might have had a crush on you then but I can assure you, all you have been doing is proving to me that we aren't made for each other. And I know your just using your little system on me", she waved her hands, "And you've been stuck on the letter D for years", she paused, letting this sink in, "I'm a bitch? I'm the only woman who will ever let you talk to her and not be bothered by you. In fact, I let you pass out on my couch so many times when you've gotten wasted. And FYI, l_unch_ with Liam was fantastic. We did it, all afternoon. So suck on that".

It was hard to tell if he was even trying to process this or if he had only been half listening, "Wait, you had a crush on me?" Dennis asked.

The redhead just rolled her eyes, "Your an idiot Dennis", she muttered before turning to go get the boxes of beers from the basement.

Dee just shook her head in disappointment and went to help her. Dennis just turned half circle to look at Charlie and Mac.

"I think she's more in love with me than she thought!" Dennis realized.

"I was just going to say that", Mac agreed.

Charlie just sat there, mouth open and looking as though he couldn't believe neither of them got it. Though it was typical of Dennis to only focus on the one little thing she had said. Charlie decided to not even try and he got up to help the girls with the beer.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** And that is chapter one.

Will be less dramatic, more funny & such next time. I just wanted to sprinkle a little bit of what has been stewing in my head. Sort of relieving myself of all the frustration I've been having with wanting to pick the one pairing I want to happen. Erin/Dennis is probably not going to happen to be honest. I'm probably going to be an awful horrible person later on in the fic with Erin/Liam though (for reasons I don't want to discuss because you guys may not like it.)


End file.
